2013 Power Rankings-Week 10
<---Previous Week [[2013 Power Rankings-Week 11|Next Week--->]] Posted 11/6/13 at 9:51pm. There were no Power Rankings posted prior to weeks 7-9 in the 2013 season. Power Rankings Oi vey. I'll tell you, it's really tough to find inspiration to do power rankings when your team hasn't won basically all season. But I finally did get a win last week, plus we had a team clinch a playoff spot this week. So I guess I should get everyone caught up here and do some PR's before we head down the final stretch. 1. Hernandez' Bracelets - Like the Boston Red Sox, HB has gone from worst to first. Let's give credit where credit is due. He isn't doing this well because of where he drafted. He is doing this well because he has tremendous knowledge of the fantasy game and he has earned his record this season. One has to wonder if the fantasy gods have somehow given up their rivalry with Nate. Of course we won't know for sure until he wins the 'ship…if he wins the 'ship. 2. ma ma momma said - While the top five are all within 100 total fantasy points from one another, I have to give the number 2 spot to the defending champs. Interesting that the #1 and the #10 ranked teams from last year have both found their way to the top spots. It goes to show that you can have a good draft no matter what your pick # is. Which makes me question what the hell went so wrong with some of us this year… 3. The Shotti Bunch - This team was a power house last year and are having a similarly strong year. The question is will they petter off in the playoffs again? Almost on cue, Rodgers is out with a semi-serious injury. Will he be back in time for the playoff run? 4. Cooper Clux Clan - This team is a real mover and shaker. One thing that has stayed consistent all year? The Johnson trio. How strong is this team? They won without Peyton Manning this week. Definite contender. 5. Orange Julians - Arguably the most consistent team the league has ever known, OJ has won 4 straight to get right back in to the playoff hunt. They have a two game cushion and they have almost 300 points on the 6th ranked teams (points are the tie-breaker in fantasy, not head-to-head) so it seems like a lock that they make the post-season. 6. Ooohmypussyitswet - Very streaky team. They have really benefited from an easy schedule this season and I don't know if they have what it takes to make a real run but anything is possible. 7. The Enforcers - So much promise but they didn't set their lineup during the bye weeks and the Fantasy Gods do not appreciate this. They're out. 8. Gronk's Flakes - Oh what's up one game win streak? This team finally got to see what Brady is capable of. All it took was for them to pick up every available Patriot player and they finally get a win. Too bad the Pats are on the bye this week so they basically have no team. 9. Wilfork You Up - Host of the DiGennaro pity party. In a vicious fight for the 10-seed. 10. Girl on Fire - Sorry to say this team is really embarrassing at this point. I mean, they had a lot of promise and tanked after the mega-trade. I'd give them the 8 seed except they lost to the only two teams standing below them.